


晋杰/all杰《毒—烙印》2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/all杰《毒—烙印》2

　　陈志杰距离那场令他绝望的、被高晋迫压着的性爱已经过去了四个月，而这四个月里，他开始呕吐，食欲不振，整个人都开始变得消瘦，而监狱里的那些曾经无数次的想要接近他的男人们也开始因为他是“狱长的人”而不敢去触碰他，但是这之前他也从不知道，性可以如此轻易地压制他的毒瘾，每每当他被发现毒瘾发作，男人就会把他喊过去，然后不靠他那根真正的性器，而是用冰冷的器物把他玩弄到高潮。

　　陈志杰不知道这算好事还是坏事，但是他觉得自己已经对这种事情上瘾了，对性。

　　陈志杰的双手被锁链铐住，这是因为上一次他意欲出逃失败的后果，他的双手被生锈的锁链捆绑住，眼睛已经有些失神，脏乱的角落里躺着一个经常被往白净了洗的青年却是无比显眼，他迷糊的看见有男人向他走进，他也清楚知道他微隆起的腹部、他的呕吐、他的吃不进饭的状况想可能性，医生说他的子宫发育完全，可以产子，但陈志杰始终不愿意放弃身为男人的身份，他的手紧攥着生锈锁链，锈渍划红他的掌心，有人触摸他变得柔软的胸乳，那里面涨着奶，四个月的孕期让他从一个身形灵敏且强壮的警察变成现在这样的淫物，需要依靠男性给予的快感才能压制一切痛苦的人，陈志杰眼前有些恍惚，毒瘾携带着强烈的，有关性的欲望一起侵袭他的身体。

　　是陌生人在触碰他，而且不止一人。

　　“狱长出去了，怎么玩都没有关系的啦。”

　　陈志杰当然听不懂这句话，他只觉得身体热的厉害，乳房被人用力揉捏着，身上的衣服也被脱的一干二净，阿猜想要来阻拦也被强壮些的囚犯拦住，陈志杰能看见这些情况，但是他完全不懂。

　　……为什么要阻止。

　　……为什么要阻止…能够让他抵抗毒瘾的事情呢……

　　陈志杰眼前一片模糊，他被拉扯到地上，他想起自己的叔叔，又想起上次他正被那狱长压在沙发上用按摩棒狠狠玩弄时叔叔的电话在他耳边说的，叔叔因为擅自行动被压了禁闭，他甚至没能来到这所监狱探视他。

　　可是…什么禁闭，为什么，这么久、都不来看看他啊……

　　陈志杰被抬起双腿，又被扣住双手举过头顶，柔软的雌穴穴口被破开，令他心安的热度进入他的身体，所以他主动的弓起身子，早已熟悉性爱的身体在对方插入的一瞬间便射了出来，那双失神的眼睛被不知道是谁亲吻着，另一个人则扣着志杰的腰让他直起上半身，插入他的后穴，陈志杰睁着眼，张大了嘴无意识的发出愉悦的声音，柔软娇媚的声音让四周围着等待着的男人更加兴奋，而陈志杰却完全不知道这一切的发生。

　　太久没有尝试毒品的感觉，也太久没有被毒瘾侵蚀大脑，他几乎已经无法分辨性瘾和毒瘾的区别，他甚至混淆两者，将他的瘾尽数归罪与毒。

　　有人将腥臭的性器插入他的唇瓣，那发红的脸颊被人拍打着逼迫一般的要他吞入更深，对方顶弄到喉口，那令他痛苦的呕吐感却成为对方的快感，别人只说他的嘴也是个穴，喉咙也会吸人的鸡巴，骚浪又欠操，而陈志杰对这一切充耳不闻，他沉浸于这淫乱的聚会，快感侵蚀他的身体叫他无暇顾忌更多，炽热的性器让他冰冷的身体恢复热度，有人扯开他手腕上的锁链分开他的手，于是他便主动握住滚烫的性器含住，而下面的两张嘴也被填的满满的，有人抚摸他的腹部，嘲笑一般的说着什么——但是不在乎了，反正他听不懂。

　　有人掐他的腰，触碰到那显眼的、被狱长烙上的烙印，圆形的里面两个花体字“高晋”，别人却以为这是他被弄上的性奴标志，从另一个角度来说其实也是，有人亲吻他的烙印，却激的陈志杰将他穴里的两根性器夹的更紧，惹得对方立刻就射了进去，两个人骂骂咧咧的退出去将剩余的精液撸出来射在了陈志杰脸上，陈志杰伸出舌头舔尽唇边的精液，小警察曾经那双有神的眼睛如今已经变得灰暗发昏，只期待有人来满足他了。

　　突然间所有人都退开了，陈志杰无力的软倒在地上，他的眼里模糊的映出西服男人站在监狱高台上俯视他的样子，陈志杰嘴角勾起一抹称得上嘲讽的笑，可是陈志杰甚至不明白为什么自己要这样子笑，高晋从楼上一步步走下来，铁梯的吱呀声凌迟着陈志杰的耳朵，不过好在他刚刚的瘾已经被解决了，他身上零散的全是男人的白浊，狱长走到他面前，俯下身凝视着陈志杰那张被精液弄脏的脸，温柔的拿出手帕擦净那张俊美的脸庞。

　　陈志杰清醒过来，然后他清晰的听见狱长的声音。

　　他听见他说。

　　“婊子。”

　　然后陈志杰手上的手铐在一次的被锁上，他被推搡着再次推进那群男人里面，他听见震耳欲聋的欢呼声，然后，他便再次沉沦。


End file.
